glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Firework
Firework, en español Fuegos Artificiales, es una canción presentada en el episodio Silly Love Songs, interpretada por Rachel en el auditorio. Esta canción es el tercera que se presenta en Glee del segundo álbum de estudio de Katy Perry, titulado Teenage Dream, siendo la primera la homónima, Teenage Dream, cantada por The Warblers, la segunda California Gurls, presentada por las Cheerios, y Firework, cantada por Rachel , la tercera. Además, en el episodio piloto, Tina audicionó para ingresar a New Directions con otra canción de Katy Perry, de un álbum anterior, I Kissed A Girl. También aparece el la película de glee The 3D Concert Movie y en The Glee Project los chicos y chicas cantan esta cancion. Contexto de la Canción Rachel canta esta canción luego de que Finn vuelve a besar a Quinn por primera vez luego de su separación Rachel le pregunta a Finn que sintió cuando besó a Quinn , y él le responde que sintió como fuegos artificiales en su estómago. Ante esto, Rachel se ve disgustada, pero le dice a Finn que le acaba de dar una idea. En ese momento, Rachel comienza a caminar por los pasillos del colegio cantando esta canción, thumb|los chicos de The Glee Project interpretando la cancion cuya letra representa muy bien lo que sentía en ese momento. También es interpretado por los chicos de The Glee Project, como primer numero grupal. Letra Do you ever feel like a plastic bag Drifting through the wind wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there's still a chance for you? 'Cause there's a spark in you You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe You don't have to feel like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow And when it's time you'll know You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon.